two couples
by maddy.georgia
Summary: this is a fan fic about erica/dan and zoe/mike. hope you all enjoy it.


In this fan fic, dan has been cleared of hep c but hasn't yet propossed to erica. Erica now lives permanently with dan and jack has moved out.

"I need some help in here" called mike. He had just walked into an empty cubicle to find dan lying on the floor. Charlotte and zoe rushed in and helped mike get him onto the bed. They checked his pulse to find it way above average. He started to open his eyes and realizing what had happened, asked straight away for riki. "don't worry dan, I'll go and get her right now ok" said charlotte, leaving zoe and mike to look after dan. He closed his eyes and zoe diagnosed his collapse as a result of high blood preasure.

She then looked over at mike giving him a flirtatious look. She then walked over to were mike was standing and brushed her hand against his. "meet me at the staff base at the end of the shift and we'll go and have dinner" she whispered into his ear before she left to fill out some paper work. Mike just stood there, shocked. This woman he had loved for so long and had rejected him so many times was asking him out to dinner. His thought were interupted by charlotte returning with erica.

At the sight of dan in such a weak way made her feel limp. She rushed over to his side and sat on the edge of his bed and cuddled her self in to his chest. She kissed his lips gentally and then said "don't ever scare me like this again, please"

"I'll try not to" replied dan kissing her on the lips again.

Charlotte then told them that he was good to go in about half an hour. She said that she would ask Gabrielle to call in agency nurses to cover the rest of their shifts for them. She then left them in peace.

"so now we wait half hour till your alowed to leave. Fun" said erica in a sarcastic way.

"well it will be if you're here." Replied dan. They both laughed and erica cuddled in closer to dan and kissed him again and again.

Meanwhile at the staff base mike was waiting impatiently for zoe hoping that the whhole thing hadn't been one huge joke.

"Isn't the surgeons lounge good enough for you Vlasek?" snapped frank. Before mike could reply zoe walked up behind frank with her bag and said "actually, mike was waiting for me." Frank was shocked and stood there amazed when mike gave zoe his arm and lead her out of the ED.

"where would you like to go?" asked mike

"there's a nice little restraunt about 5 minutes drive away"

So off they went, in mikes car. Once there they were lead to a nice cossy table for two near the back of the restraunt and mike pulled out zoe's chair for her and then made is way to his own seat. Zoe then said,

"mike, I was wrong about you. I'm so sorry I rejected all your other offers for dinner, it was just so soon after sean's death and I couldn't handle much then even thought I didn't like to show it. I know now that's it's really always been you that I have loved and I just really hope you feel the same."

Mikes heart was racing so much the thought he might have a heart attack. Zoe. The woman he loved, confessing her undying love for him. Was he dreaming? This was to good to be true.

"well I've loved you for ages and always will." Replied mike

They then orded their meal, and the topic changed to work. What the latest patients were, staff, admin…

After their meal mike offered to drive zoe home.

"thanks for a great night mike." Said zoe as they walked through the gate towards her house. When they reached the front door mike turned to zoe and asked "what would change this night from great to perfect?" without answering zoe put her hands around mikes waist and kissed him. They continued kissing on the porch for a good 5 minutes when zoe asked, "do you wanna take this to the bedroom?" and mike replied, "more than anything." So zoe lead mike through the house to her bedroom where they lay down on the bed and started kissing………………………………………………….

Back at the ED Dan was almost ready to go home. "I have a surprise for you Sweet heart, but you'll have to wait till tommorow night" dan whispered into erica's ear. "oh that's no fair, can you please give me a hint?" "nope otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise" dan said misceviously. " oh you are stuborn" replied erica, giving him a gentle kiss.

Charlotte then returned and told dan that he was good to go. She then left and erica helped dan change into his normal clotes, even though he could do it him self, he loved the feel of erica's hands on his skin. They then gathered their belongings and headed home.

"we should get some sleep" said erica

"not before you join me in the shower," replied dan.

So erica followed dan into the bathroom and they washed and kissed for the next 10 minutes. They then got out, got dry, and went to bed.

The next morning zoe and mike woke up almost simultaniously. Mike ran his fingers through zoe's beautiful blonde hair and kissed her. "good morning sunshine. It's not often I thought I would actually wake up next to you" siad mike. Zoe smiled and kissed him. They got up had breakfast and went to work.

At work they were smiling at each other all day. Frank noticed something and called zoe aside into his office.

"can you please stop staring at Vlasek for 1 second and concentrate on patients. I don't know what happened between you two but make sure it dosen't interfere with you work."

"yes frank" zoe replied and with that she leftt the office to return to her paitent. During her break she cpuld see no sign of mike so she decided to go up to the surgeons lounge and see if he was there. She found him sitting on the lounge with headphones in his ears. He didn't notice zoe enter and unplug the ear phones. She sat down beside him and he smiled at her.

"I missed you" said mike

"I missed you too, but what it it that we are doing here? Is this just a one off thing or is it the start of a relationship?"

"personally I would prefer the latter" and with that he kissed zoe until his pager went off

"it's frank, they need a surgical consult in resus." Mike told zoe and with that they headed down to the ED, fingers entwined. When they got there the rest of the staff couldn't believe what they saw. Mike gave zoe a quick kiss on the lips and headed off the resus. Zoe then walked back to her patient with a smile the size of australia on her face.

Back at dan and erica's house dan told erica to pack an overnight bag. He had booked a room for 1 night in a luxury resort near the beach, 2 hours from sydney.

They arived at 12pm, booked in, got their picnic gear and headed off to the beach.

They didn't get back to the room until about 5pm and they had a shower, got changed and headed off to a nice restraunt nearby to enjoy a lovely romantic dinner.

After dessert they returned to the room arm in arm. When they returned to their room dan lead erica to the bedroom.

"remember the surprise?" he wispered into her ear. And with that he got down on one knee and said, "Erica, you are the best part of every day of m,y life, I love you more than anyone could love anything in this entire univeres. Will you marry me?" and with that erica replied "yes" straight away. He slid the ring onto her finger, which had infact been his own grandmothers engagment ring but fitted erica perfectly, stood up and took her into his arms, spun her around and kissed her.

A few days later, back at the ED everyone was absolutly stunned at the beauty of the ring. "it was dan's grandmothers engagment ring, but fit's perfectly, as though it was made for me," erica told charlotte and Gabrielle when they asked.

"I can hear wedding bells" remarked Charlotte

"so do I" replied dan as he siently came up behind erica and took her in his arms again and kissed her.


End file.
